Twisted Pony
by McQueenfan95
Summary: I was playing Twisted Metal and I simply had to make this... Rated for language and violence. Reader discresion is advised. Might accept suggestions. Chaper 2 now up.
1. Chapter 1

Twisted Pony

**This is a crossover of My Little Pony and the popular video game series, Twisted Metal. This is basicly a ripped off version of Twisted Metal: Head On, which is the version I own. Meaning I own a copy. Before we begin, I just wanna say that Princess Celestia will be playing Calypso, but I had to have a pony pun. Her name is pronounced Co-lop-so. I own neither My Little Pony or Twisted Metal. ON WITH THE STORY!**

Camera zooms in on a dark figure with a hood over her head. A white horn with brownish-red blood stains on it sticks out from under the hood. The figure lifts her head and pushes back the hood, revealing that she has a nasty scar over her left eye as well as more blood stains covering her white coat. She looks at the camera and says, "Hello. My name is Colopso. Welcome to Twisted Metal. Over the next few weeks, a fourteen ponies will compete in the ultimate contest. The winner shall receive one wish for whatever it is that their heart desires. The rules are simple... fourteen ponies enter... one pony leaves.

**Ok. Intro done. I will be accepting suggestions and possible backstories. Here is the list of characters that will be competeing and the role they will fill. All subject to change...**

**Big Macintosh as Axel, driver of Axel.**

**Rarity as Angel, driver of Thumper.**

**Braeburn as Catfish, driver of Hammerhead.**

**Pinkie Pie as Mitch Kane, driver of Roadkill.**

**Pinkamina Diane Pie as Needles Kane/insane clown, driver of Sweet Tooth.**

**Princess Luna as Krista Sparks, long dead driver of Grasshopper.**

**Applejack as Miranda Watts, driver of Twister.**

**Rainbow Dash as Colonel Hall, driver of Warthog.**

**Fluttershy as Chuckie Floop, driver of Spectre.**

**Twilight Sparkle as Simon Whittlebone, long dead driver of Mr. Slam.**

**Derpy/Ditzy Doo as Agent Shepherd, driver of Crimson Fury.**

**Spike as Mr. Grimm, driver of Mr. Grimm.**

**Clean Sweep (my oc) as Morimer Scharf, long dead driver of Shadow.**

**And Sheriff Silver Star as Sergeant Carl Roberts, driver of Outlaw.**

**Wow, that was alotta names. Anyway, If you know the game series and want somepony swapped with somepony else, say so in a review. Thanks for reading, Please don't do anything I wouldn't do. See ya later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi readers. I just wanna clarify a few things before we begin. Yes, I screwed up a couple for the names. Pinkie Pie will be playing Marcus Kane, not Mitch. My bad. Also, Miranda Watts will be played by Apple Bloom. One more thing, Sheriff Sliver Star will not have a passenger with him because I couldn't think of anyone for him to have as a passenger. Besides, I'm not going to include anything that you would need other versions of the game to understand. Anyway, I'm going to start with Big Macintosh. This will be cutting out 90 percent of the violence simply for back stories and the endings. This will have spoilers from any of the earlier games. Wow, this author's note is taking too long. ON WITH THE STORY!**

Big Macintosh screamed in pain as his father bolted his front legs into the enormous two wheeled contraption.

Mr. Apple socked the last bolt down tight and said, "This is what you get for being disobedient. Twenty years in The Wheel oughta set you straight."

Big Macintosh realized that there was no escape. He began to weep.

Mr. Apple slapped him across the face. "Quit ya bawlin'! Cryin' never got anyone anywhere."

Big Macintosh struggled against his bindings, trying to free himself, but to no avail.

Ten years later...

Big Macintosh had spent the past ten years attached to this hellish machine... The huge contrapion made him into a freak. He wanted out of his mechanical prision. That was when he heard about Twisted Metal. If he won, he would be able to wish for whatever he desired. How could he refuse? He simply had to enter.

He had his friend, Beau, modify the machine he was attached to with machine guns and rocket launchers, then he headed off to join Twisted Metal...

After the battle... (assuming that he won)

Big Macintosh slowly drove his huge, metal prison to where Princess Celestia sat.

The Princess clapped and said, "Congratulations, Big Macintosh. You have won Twisted Metal. As your prize, I will grant you one wish for whatever your heart desires. What do you wish for?"

Big Macintosh thought for a second and said, "Colopso, I want you to bring my father here. I have something I need to say to him."

Colopso nodded and said, "Your wish is granted." Her horn glowed, there was a bright flash of light, a loud crack and a cloud of smoke.

When the smoke lifted, Mr. Apple stood there. "Where the fuck am I?" He asked, bewildered.

Big Macintosh drove over to him, as though he was going to run him down, but stopped short. He glared into his father's eyes and said, "Father, I'll give you one more chance. Release me from this priso or I'll be forced to take matters into my own hooves."

Mr. Apple laughed darkly and said, "Still being disobedient, I see. Another twenty years oughta fix ya."

Big Macintosh nodded, said, "Fine. If that's the way you want it..." backed up, and fired his machine guns.

The heavy bullets slammed into Mr. Apple, throwing him off of his feet. Mr. Apple lay on the ground, the life slowly leaving him.

Big Macintosh then growled, "You are no longer my father! I refuse to stay in this hellish device!" and he yanked with all his might until his arms ripped off at the elbows.

Mr. Apple watched in shock, then died.

Bitg Macintosh then stepped out of the machine, kicked Mr. Apple's lifeless body, and, ignoring the blood pouring out of his stumps, walked away into the night.

**Whew! Big Mac's chapter is done. I probably won't be staying in the order that I listed them in the last chapter, so bare with me. Thanks for reading this far.**


End file.
